ultimate_dragon_story_sitefandomcom-20200215-history
Hokage Goku
Son Goku, originally known as Kakarotto, is the Saiyan God and one of Universe 7's strongest warriors. He is the father of Son Frank Mallque. 'History' For Goku's original background and history, go here '' Due of the Time Breakers' threat grew larger and the birth of Ultimo, Goku decides to join the Time Patrol and aid them to stop the Time Breakers and restore peace across the Omniverse. In ''The Battle of Gods, Goku and Vegeta head to the dying Toon Dimension in order to save Bella Hydna from the deadly claws of Ultimo. Ultimo proves to be too much from the destined rivals and thus they used Potara Fusion to become Vegito but failed after several struggles. Goku suggests Fusion Dance to stall Ultimo and retreat with Bella. Vegeta is reluctent but obliged to form Gogeta. They succeed but Bella vanished to another dimension before arriving at Toki-Toki City. 'Personality' For Goku's personality, click here '' Currently, Goku retains his optimistic, cheerful nature but was always serious against very dangerous foes like Ultimo, though it doesn't stop him from cracking jokes such as comparing Ultimo's usage of Conductoid abilities with the androids who sucks energy to gain power boosts. Unlike in the past, Goku was able to balance between training, farming and family time. 'Powers And Abilities' ''For Goku's powers, click here '' Presently, Goku is already at his highest peak of powers thanks to his training with Whis and gaining mastery over his Super Saiyan God powers, thus earning him the title "Saiyan God". Because of his powers and potencials, Goku only goes on the missions that have extremely powerful opponents such as Ultimo. 'Techniques' ''For Goku's list of techniques, go here '' Goku have various of techniques throughout his whole life on Earth and beyond but he often uses his most powerful techniques on the battlefield. 'Kame Hame Ha' Translate "Turtle Destructive Wave", Kame Hame Ha is Goku's main and most iconic super technique, which he learns through mimicry after witnessing MAX Power Roshi utilized the MAX Kame Hame Ha to save Ox-King and Chi-Chi's castle from an inferno (but accidentally ''destroy the castle along with the mountain). By now, he had mastered the Kame Hame Ha and came in various forms: *'Super Kame Hame Ha:' A more powerful version of Kame Hame Ha. *'True Kame Hame Ha: '''An even more powerful version of Kame Hame Ha used by Super Saiyan 3 Goku. *'Rebirth Kame Hame Ha:' An extremely powerful version of Kame Hame Ha used by Super Saiyan God Goku. *'God Kame Hame Ha:' A godly-enhanced version of Kame Hame Ha used by Super Saiyan Blue Goku. **'Dash Kame Hame Ha:' A dash version of God Kame Hame Ha ***'God Kame Hame Ha x10:' A power-up version of God Kame Hame Ha used by Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-Ken Goku **'Dragon Kame Hame Ha:' A powerful variation of God Kame Hame Ha used by Goku Shenron Mode. *'Kaio-Ken Kame Hame Ha:' A type of Kame Hame Ha whose powers are multiplied by the Kaio-Ken technique. The strength and damages of the Kaio-Ken Kame Hame Ha are depends on the Kaio-Ken multiplication. *'Instant Kame Hame Ha:' A fusion of Kame Hame Ha and Instant Transmission. *'10x Kame Hame Ha: The name given to the amplified, red-colored Super Kamehameha used by Goku while in his Super Saiyan 4 form. Along with its astounding destructive power, the attack has a delayed effect if the initial blast should fail, wherein the target will be blasted by residual effects left over by the beam. While not as overwhelming as the initial blast, the after-effect can catch foes off guard. '''Kaio-Ken Translates either "Fist of The King of Worlds" or "World King Fist", it is a multiplication power-up technique invented by King Kai of North and taught it to Goku. It can boost all his parameter and attribute stats from two to twenty, even a hundred fold but it has a dangerous backlash to his body if Goku multiplied it at higher level (such as x10 or x20). Though using Kaio-Ken on a Super Saiyan would lead death, Goku succeed of mastering the technique and successfully utilized it on his Super Saiyan Blue state. 'Spirit Bomb' Goku's arguably Ultimate Technique. Taught by King Kai of North, Goku is capable of gathering Mana from every living beings on Earth or any known locations he's in, forming a sphere of pure positive energy that is capable of obliterating opponents with specific amount of evil in their hearts. Like Kame Hame Ha, there are variation of Spirit Bomb: *'Large Spirit Bomb:' A giant variation of Spirit Bomb, formed by the Mana of the planet and its nearby neighbor planets. *'Instant Spirit Bomb:' A fusion between Large Spirit Bomb and Instant Transmission. *'Super Spirit Bomb:' A larger and more powerful version of Spirit Bomb formed by the Mana of the Solar System and its inhabitants. *'Universal Spirit Bomb:' The final and most powerful of all, formed by the Mana of the entire Milky Way Galaxy. 'Instant Transmission' A technique Goku learned from Planet Yardat, Goku can lock on any selective target's ki then teleport instantly to their position. Goku often use Instant Transmission in battle to flank his opponents and even combine it with some of his powerful attacks. However, it requires focus and can be counter by other opponent who can also use Instant Transmission or capable of manipulating space. 'Dragon Fist' Goku's iconic finisher technique, where he channels his entire ki reserve into his fist then unleash it in an explosive energy that took form of a golden Shenron. Its powers greatly surpasses then Super Saiyan 3 and only foes with enhanced regeneration ability can survive it. 'Evil Containment Wave' Known as Ma Fu Ba, it is a powerful technique capable of sealing even an immortal deity into any container that has a special "Demon Seal" ofuda. It was meant to defeat an opponent that cannot or will not be kill. The technique only works if the container is in perfect condition and has the ofuda. 'Forms' And Transformation 'Super Saiyan' The legendary transformation accessible to any powerful Saiyans that once lost in legends. Goku attains the Super Saiyan on Planet Namek when frieza murdered Krillin before his eyes, thus causing him to explode in pure rage. The transformation grants him x50 power boost and later fully mastered the form known as Super Saiyan Full Power after training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. After battling God of Destruction Beerus, Goku realizes that fully mastering the Super Saiyan will raise its power level above Super Saiyan 2 and 3, and saps less ki. 'Super Saiyan 2' The second level of Super Saiyan. Goku obtained this form during his training with King Kai in the Otherworld and utilizing it boost his current powers by 100 folds (x2 Super Saiyan). He later mastered it after the Majin Buu event. 'Super Saiyan 3' The third level of the Super Saiyan, created by Goku during his intense training in the Otherworld. The level boost Goku's base powers by 400 folds (x4 Super Saiyan 2 and x8 Super Saiyan), allowing him to outclass Majin Buu and Janemba while fighting Hirudegarn in equal level. Unfortunately the tranformations consumed extremely too much ki and will end up destroying the body when overusing it. Thankfully, the weakness was removed thanks to the mastery over the 2 previous level. 'Super Saiyan God' A powerful transformation that was also known as Lord Oozaru's Blessing, which allows the Saiyan gain access to godly ki. Goku first obtained this form by performing the ritual with Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Trunks and Videl (with Pan within her womb) in order to battle Beerus. Gaining x502.25 power boost, along with the regeneration and God Ki Sense, Goku was able to battle Beerus in equal ground until he reverted at the time limit's climax but managed to absorbed the powers into his base form. After training with Whis, Goku was able to utilize the Super Saiyan God as a common transformation without needs of ritual. 'Super Saiyan God Blue' Thanks to Whis' training, Goku has absolute ki control and this grants him the ability to go Super Saiyan while in Super Saiyan God form, becoming Super Saiyan Blue. It is x50 stronger then basic Super Saiyan God but the form consumes stamina and repeative usage will prevents Goku from utilizing even 10% of its full powers. 'Super Saiyan God Blue: Kaio-Ken' Thanks to the Super Saiyan Blue's great ki control, it is possible for Goku to utilize Kaio-Ken alongside it. The regular Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-Ken appears when Goku uses x2 through x4 multipliers and is simply Super Saiyan Blue with a red aura over its blue aura. 'Super Saiyan God Blue Kaio-Ken x10' When pushing the multiplier up to x10, Goku's hair appears several shades lighter then normal almost white, and his skin appears to be illuminated by the Kaio-Ken aura to a light shade of red or pink. The form also had two serious flaws: While it offered Goku extreme power and made Goku able to nullify the time-freezing technique such as Time-Skip, he was only able to hold it for a few moments at x10 and the Kaio-Ken flaw is still present, even as Super Saiyan Blue. The second flaw is that using one's ki in this manner is regarded as reckless and gave Goku Delayed Onset Ki Disorder (D.O.K.D.). 'Super Saiyan White' 'Fusions' 'Vegito' Vegito is the Potara Fusion between Son Goku and Vegeta Briefs. He was first formed when battling Ultimate Buu and was formed once more to battle Fusion Zamasu. In his first debut, he is much more powerful then Mystic Gohan, Super Gotenks 3 and Super Saiyan 3 Goku combined, speculated to be equal to Super Saiyan 4. In his second debut, Shin exclaims that Vegito as Super Saiyan Blue has surpassed Lord Beerus' power level. 'Gogeta' Gogeta is the Fusion Dance between Son Goku and Vegeta Briefs. The only first and only time Gogeta was ever formed was during the battle against Super Janemba. Gogeta as a Super Saiyan proven to be several times stronger then Super Saiyan 3 Goku and Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta, as he one-shot Super Janemba with Stardust Breaker. In Dragon Ball GT, Gogeta was once again formed, this time by Goku and Vegeta in Super Saiyan 4 transformation. This makes him the second strongest Fusion Warrior of all as he grossily outclass Omega Shenron. One speculates that Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta is equally match against Lord Beerus. 'Power Levels' 'Trivias' *According to Drake, Goku was able to defeat Drake either as Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-Ken or Super Saiyan White. Category:Dragon Ball Series Characters Category:Males Category:Saiyans Category:Male Saiyans Category:Godly-powered Mortals Category:Time Patrol Members Category:Martial Artists Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Parents Category:Masters Category:Universe 7 Characters